Becoming One
by Butterflydreamer693
Summary: Katniss and Peeta On their wedding day. One-Shot Post-Mockingjay


Becoming One One-shot

Hope You Like! :)

* * *

Katniss could feel wedding jitters creep on her. She knew she wanted to spend her life with Peeta. She also knew that each day he could bring a smile to her face. The one question that remained was if she could ever give Peeta the same. She wondered if a girl who grew up from the Seam with her moral always being that she would never get married or have kids can reciprocate the joy her boy with bread gives her with just his gaze.

"2 minutes!" The woman with pink hair chirps as she quickly pops on one side of the door to the other.

After the trial, Effie returned to the Capitol and started her own home making business. She knew instantly Haymitch need a house makeover seeing how the scent of his house consisted of cheap alcohol and the feces of whatever animal manages to slip into the house. Shortly after weeks of trash bags piling onto the front lawn of Haymitch's house, Haymitch proposed to Effie. Before Effie could commit to even being engaged she made sure he was straight up sober. With Effie being from the Capitol you think she would want a big wedding with only A listers, but ironically she and Haymitch snook off and eloped.

Katniss could feel her breakfast rise within her throat. She saw the bathroom door and headed straight towards it. She grabbed the toilet paper wiped the corners of her lips. She knew exactly why this was happening. The fact was that no one else did. She looks at herself in the mirror and knew that it was going to be ok and that it will always be ok with Peeta. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a faint knock on the door.

"Katniss are you alright?"

She recognizes that voice anywhere. It was Annie O'Dair. Katniss hated to see Annie in so much pain after Finnick died. For a whole month Katniss stayed with Annie to make sure she could grieve without affecting her son, Finn, like grief affected Mrs. Everdeen after Mr. Everdeen had died from a mining accident. After a month Katniss called each day to make sure Annie was stable and each day she could hear Annie become stronger.

Katniss opens the door and is greeted by Annie in her ocean blue like dress that goes perfect with her complection.

"Katniss, Are you alright?" Annie looks at her with concern filling her eyes.

"Yes just a little nervous" It wasn't a full on lie so it seemed believable.

Just when Annie was about to speak Effie storms into the room. Katniss still wonders who put Effie in charge of her wedding, but with her being from the Capitol and all she knew way more about this stuff then Katniss did. Right when Effie started babbling on about flowers, venue, and making piles of Capitol bridal magazines Katniss almost had a panic attack.

"Katniss turn around." Effie twirls her finger in a circular motion. "My My! Katniss you look gorgeous! You are even glowing."

"Thank You." Katniss replies sincerely.

"My word polite too I think I like this Katniss." Katniss gives a shy smile before speaking.

"No Effie I think you misunderstood. Thank You. Thank you for being there for me and Peeta. Thank You for helping me with this wedding and-" Katniss became too choked up and was silenced by Effie scolding.

"Stop that right now Katniss Everdeen! I will not have you ruin the master piece your prep team worked so hard to achieve and for the other things well, you're welcome." Effie gives Katniss a hug before directing Annie and other bridesmaids, which were appointed by being close friends, out the door with smiles on their faces.

The Piano played to a tune not traditionally played for a wedding but because the wedding occurred in such a joyous occasion Katniss and Peeta thought it should be extra special and not just some song that everyone has played at the altar.

Katniss gracefully walked down the red carpet with pink petals spread across it. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and the nervous feeling was back. That is until her eyes meet with a certain blue pair. Peeta is stunned by how beautiful the girl he has always loved looks and can't wait until she becomes Mrs. Mellark. He sees how when his and her gazes meet that they feel like they are the only two in the room.

The priest starts to talk and says traditional sayings that are usually said but something is always different at each wedding are the vows. When it's time to say the vows the priest motions for Peeta to start off.

"Katniss, it's amazing of how much a person can affect another. The way you smile, laugh, and bite your lip when you become nervous are just the few things that make me more attracted to you, if that's even possible. Words cannot describe the excitement I have for when we get to start our new journey together. Before us nothing ever made any sense, but now being filled with happiness everything is crystal clear. We have been through so much that I cannot go another moment without you being mine. I don't feel like I am living without you and I will try my best to make sure only tears of joy fall on those cheeks. Whenever I am with you it feels like it's just me and you on this world. Just know that forever and always I will love you."

The audience can see Peeta shedding a few tears of joy himself and Katniss taking a couple deep breaths so she can actually get through her vows without having a flood of tears of joy falling down.

"Peeta, standing in front of me is a face that I want to wake up to every day for the rest of my life. I never thought that I would find my other half to share my life with. I love everything about you from you ocean blue eyes to the warmth your touch gives off. When I am with you all my doubt washes away and if filled with comfort that can soothe anybody even in the harshest of times. Today is the day I promise to always devote my love to you. I vow to love you until my heart stops beating."

The two then kiss in bliss and at the same exact moment they become one. They both dash off out of the church and hear echoes of goodbye and crying. They run all the way to Victors village into **their **house and before they become carried away. Katniss has a surprise.

She presses a finger to his lip. "Wait." She runs upstairs and rummages through her dresser looking for a envelope that contains something that changes their lives forever. Once she successfully finds it she runs back downstairs and finds Peeta in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

"A wedding present from me." Peeta gives a confused look not sure what a tiny envelope can hold. He tear the envelope open and finds a grey and black picture. He wasn't sure what he was staring at but not before long he understood. He picked up Katniss and twirled her in the air. They kiss and both put their hands on her stomach.

"Together?"

"Together." She gives a reassuring nod before doing what every newly couple does on their wedding night.

And that is how a girl on fire and a boy with bread united as one **forever**.

** The End**

* * *

A/N: Soo I couldn't sleep (its 5 in the morning) and I decided to write a one shot and I think I'm better at writing one shots than stories. Anyway this one shot is sort of inspired by Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" and The Alter music that I picked was "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last (sorry big twilight music fan) used in Breaking Dawn.


End file.
